fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumbling Peace/Script
Movie: Prologue (The scene fades into a view of the Kingdom of Aytolis, more specifically, the capital city with a castle in it. The camera zooms into the castle throne room, where the twin siblings, Rowan and Lianna, are bickering in front of their mother, Queen Yelena) *'Rowan:' No way am I sitting on the throne! Let Lianna take it instead. I'm gonna be Aytolis's most powerful knight! *'Lianna:' Well, I don't want it either. You could be a knight and a king. *'Rowan:' You know I don't want to be both! *'Lianna:' I'm not taking the crown! (The two siblings start arguing with each other) *'Yelena:' And again with the bickering... You two stand at the cusp of adulthood. at the empty throne room chair What would he think of it... if your father saw you acting like this? (At the entrance, a soldier stands to deliver a message) *'Soldier:' Prince Darios of Gristonne has arrived! (Rowan gets excited) *'Rowan:' Darios is here?! All right! (Rowan starts running out of the room) *'Rowan:' I know I'll beat him today! (As Rowan says this, Lianna follows him in frustration) *'Lianna:' Hey, wait! Rowan, no sparring today! He'd already promised he'd help me with my studies! Are you listening?! (Lianna exits the room and Yelena sighs in disappointment as the scene fades away to outside the castle on the training grounds, where Rowan is sparring with Darios while Lianna is watching. Rowan is losing) *'Rowan:' Just you wait! You're gonna lose to me again! *'Darios:' Whenever you're ready, Rowan. (Rowan does a few swing on Darios, who blocks them. The two then lock swords) *'Lianna:' You say you'll beat him again, but... Darios has never lost to you to begin with. (Rowan gets knocked onto the ground, having lost to Darios. Lianna sighs and approaches him) *'Lianna:' Are you all right? *'Darios:' Now then, let's see what Lianna can do. If you meant to sit and watch, then you are very much mistaken. (Lianna walks up to pick up the training sword Rowan was using earlier) *'Lianna:' I don't normally wield a sword when I'm outmatched, up the sword but if it means that I'll get better, then... I'm happy to oblige. *'Darios:' You know what is ideal: strength and wisdom alike. Both in equal measure. (Darios charges toward Lianna, but suddenly, a black hole appears in the sky, causing Darios to stop and look while Rowan and Lianna also to look at the sky) *'Lianna:' The sky! *'Rowan:' What the heck?! (More black holes appear, making the sky completely black. Monsters start falling out of the sky and into the town) *'Soldier 1:' We're under attack! Sound the alarm! *'Soldier 2:' Wh-what are those things?! (A monster kills a soldier, and more monsters start landing onto the castle. One of the monster kill a guard, while a couple more are near the throne room window, where Yelena is) *'Lianna:' They're going for... *'Rowan:' ...the throne room! *'Lianne:' If she's up there, then... *'Rowan:' Mother's in danger! (Rowan starts running into the castle, followed by Lianna and Darios, as the scene fades out) Introduction *'Lianna:' Mother! *'Darios:' You two must keep going! Leave your mother's safety to me! *'Lianna:' But... *'Rowan:' No, I'm coming with you! *'Darios:' You can't! The enemy is already inside the castle. If you're captured-- * Aytolisian Soldier A: Prince Rowan! Princess Lianna! We've been looking everywhere! It isn't safe here—we have to get you to the secret passage at once! *'Darios:' What are you talking about? *'Aytolisian Soldier A:' An emergency escape route, milord. The queen is already on her way there! *'Darios:' All right, then. Let's hurry to join her! *'Rowan:' We're coming, Mother! During Battle (At the start of battle) * Darios: 'Focus, both of you, and make for the exit. She's probably on her way there. * '''Darios: '''Remember your training! Cut through them like so many blades of grass! ''(If Lianna is main character) * 'Lianna: '''These enemies are nothing special. I can fight just as well! ''(If Rowan is main character) * '''Rowan: I'll take them all on! Watch and learn! (A Monster appears) * Darios: '''He looks formidable. Be on your guard! * '''Darios: Watch it closely and look for any sort of opening. Then take it down! Closing *'Rowan:' We're here to save you, Mother! *'Lianna:' Please be safe, Mother... *'Rowan:' Mother, are you OK?! * Yelena: Yes! I'm so glad to see you are safe as well... Thank you, Prince Darios! *'Darios:' Don't relax just yet. Looks like we've got company closing in! Movie: Mother's Death (The scene fades in as Rowan, Lianna, Darios, Yelena and a couple of Aytolisian soldiers are running through the escape route. All of a sudden, debris comes down, seperating Rowan, Lianna, Darios and one of the soldiers from Yelena and the other soldier) *'Rowan:' Mother! Are you OK?! (There is a hole in the debris which Yelena is seen through) *'Yelena:' Yes, but I can't make it through. The two of you must go without me. *'Lianna:' No, we can't! (Yelena hands a shield over to Rowan through the hole) *'Yelena:' Take this shield, and hurry to the temple. *'Lianna:' Mother, we can't just leave you behind! *'Yelena:' There isn't time to argue about this! Darios Prince Darios, please watch over my children. *'Darios:' You have my word. Rowan and Lianna Come on, we have to go. (Darios grabs Rowan's hand but Rowan pushes Darios's hand away) *'Rowan:' No way! Mother, you're coming with us! nods upon that (Darios grabs Rowan's hand, and forcefully makes Rowan turn and look at him) *'Darios:' This whole passage is coming down around us! We have to go! (More rocks start falling while Rowan and Lianna desperately and sadly look at Yelena) *'Yeleana:' I'm sure we'll find another way out of the castle. Now, get going. *'Darios:' Come on! (Darios grabs Rowan and Lianna and drags them away from Yelena, who screams is displayed as "Aaaaaaaaaah!!" in the subtitles as more rocks collapse, blocking the twins' view of their mother) *'Rowan and Lianna:' Mother, NO!!! (The trio flees as the scene fades to white) Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts